The present invention relates generally to the field of computing, and more specifically, to communication channels.
Generally, communication channels may be used to transfer information, such as digital bit streams, from one or more senders to one or one receivers. Furthermore, for two or more computers, such as a server and a target, there may be different communication channels available. Specifically, the different communications channels may be selected to transmit information based on communication characteristics. For example, communication channels may have certain capacities for transmitting information that are typically measured by speed and distance, such as bandwidth in Hz and/or by data rate in bits per second. Generally, optimal communication channel selection is needed to provide optimal delivery experience to customers.